A New Beginning
by Jaakuna Okami No
Summary: This is a messed up love story between Neliel, Nnoitra; Grimmjow and Tia. They will get hurt, physically and mentally. Who will lose and who will win in the battle of love? Most importunately of all, Who will live and who will die? Read to find out. Fluff and angst
1. A New Begining

Neliel Tu Oderschvank

Chapter 1

After Ichigo left and delt with Lord Aizen things changed, few of the Espadas survived the fight. Nel wasn't sure who all survived but she was aware of herself and Grimmjow surviving as well as Nnoitra.

She had helped Grimmjow back to Hueco Mundo to heal his wounds, and she couldn't bring herself to leave a former friend alone. Back before Nnoitra had badly hurt Nel, she and Grimmjow were good friends. Like she had with Nnoitra she fought with him a few times to test each others' skills. That's what it was at first, but she soon began to feel something toward him. He did too, thus they became friends again. Nel had also become friends with Ulquiorra, he never said anything but he helped her often. But Nel didn't know where he was. Nonetheless if he was alive or not. But Nnoitra... she knew he was alive. Nel wanted to become friends with him but... He didn't want the same thing. So Nel left Nnoitra to die, she grew hatred toward him, not because of what he had done to her, but because of what he had done to Ichigo and Grimmjow. Her friends were more important to her than anything, and if someone was going to kill or even hurt them she wanted them either dead or just plain out of her reach and sight.

'DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!' Nnoitra's voice screamed in her head.

Nel had seen Nnoitra when she was taking Grimmjow back. She wanted to help him at first but knew it was a bad idea. He'd only want to kill her and Grimmjow later when he was better. It had been a few days ago that this happened: the fight with the Shinigami and Lord Aizen. In those 3 days Grimmjow woke up.

Grimmjow threw the box of herbs and bandages at Nel, she moved out of the way and dodged it just as she walked in to the room, but she didn't dodge the small but sharp blade. It cut her cheek. Nel looked at Grimmjow, He was half standing, half leaning off the bed, one leg on the ground, the other resting on the bed beside him. He sat up, chest in the air, his head over it, his face was white. Beads of sweat dripped down. It must have taken him a while to get up in that position. The bandages she had put on him before she left the room were proof. They were soaked in fresh blood. Grimmjow looked at Nel and glared at her, he clenched his teeth and stood up more grunting in pain, Nel's body jerked and she rushed towards him and shoved him down on the bed.

"Don't be moving around so much!" he pushed back starting to sit up again.n "You already reopened your wounds!" she shoved him down on the bed and held him there "Listen to me!You're losing too much blood-' he shoved back again, pushing her away.

"I don't give a rat's ass!" Nel grabbed his arms and tried to shove him down. "Let me go! I'm going to kill that damn Nnoitra!" she shoved harder, he was stronger then she thought in that state but not enough to fully push her off of him. She shoved him down harder and he fell down under the pressure, and the pain. He panted heavily and looked at Nel with a glare on his face. "And I'm going to kill that damn Shinigami Ichigo! Then I'm going to kill you." he growled. Nel's body tensed. He must have felt it through her hands because he took that moment to grab her arm and toss her over him to the other side of the bed and away from him, he struggled with his own strength and forced him self up off the bed. He didn't get far from Nel because his own legs wouldn't work right. They collapsed under him but he caught himself on the table next to him. Nel reached over and grabbed him by the shoulders just in time to stop him from trying it again.

"Stop this or you'll bleed to death!" she screamed and pulled at him to yank him back on the bed. "Even if you find him, you think you can kill him when you cant even stand up?" she asked and yanked harder. This time he didn't have the strength to fight back and she got him back on the bed. Her body flew back some, forcing her to rest on her legs. His body hit the bed, his head had landed in her lap his expression filled with anger. He tried to sit up but she forced him to look at her.

"You wouldn't survive, Grimmjow." she said softly this time, "Even I had a hard time fighting him." he looked at her and finally noticed the blood on her cheek. He said nothing. Nel put her hand on his forehead; he tried to pull away but she had a good hold on him, it was hot.

"Great. Now you have a fever again. You just broke it yesterday." she stood up on the bed and let his head drop to the bed, he grimaced a little. She walked over to the door and grabbed the things that had fallen out and put them back in the box. She turned around and walked back up to Grimmjow who had enough strength to fix himself on the bed. She set the box down and grabbed a hot and cold patch and started to place in on his forehead. He jerked away. She glared at him

"If you want to kill Nnoitra so badly I suggest you let me fix you up so you can, so you either let me fix you up willingly or I force heal you. Meaning I knock you out and keep you out till you heal, your choice. Or have you forgotten I want to kill him too?" she growled. He thought about his options.

"Fine... Do what you have to... Then I get to kill Nnoitra. And then you..." he replied.

She said nothing to his comment and grabbed the blade, running it under the old bandages and cutting them off. "I just sewed you up this morning, too." she mumbled. After re-sewing all his wounds she changed all his bandages. Every time she put the needle in his skin she apologized. When she was done she looked back at Grimmjow; he had closed his eyes. His breathing was calm and slowed. She removed the hot and cold patch. It had worked itself out. Grimmjow opened his eyes slightly; he had fallen asleep.

"Sorry to wake you but I need to take your temperature." she lifted the thermometer. He looked at her. She tapped it on his lips.

"Open." she ordered. He hesitated then obeyed and opened his mouth enough for her to stick the thermometer under his tongue, then he closed his mouth. Nel walked over to the sink and washed her hands and threw away the bandages. It beeped. She walked over to him and went for the thermometer.

"Dis yer rewm?" he asked before Nel pulled the thermometer out of his mouth.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you with all the mmhermms going on there." she teased. He popped his jaw and said:

"This your room? I know it's not mine, not unless you did remodeling while I was out." he sat up a little with Nel's help.

"Yeah, it's my room. If ya like it I can do the same thing to your room." she said.

"Hell no!" he shouted, his face turning red in irritation. Nel laughed.

"I'm only kidding Grimmjow, I wouldn't go that far." she lifted a cup and walked over to the sink and filled it with water then she grabbed 2 more cups from the cabinet and opened a small fridge she had against the wall and pulled out a jar of a green tea. She poured some in the two cups and popped them into the microwave and watched them heat up.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, staring at the microwave.

"Orihime gave it to me." she turned to Grimmjow and smiled, "It's cool isn't it? It heats up anything that you can eat and drink." she tapped the glass just as it beeped. Nel opened it and pulled out the drinks. She walked over to Grimmjow and handed him one of the cups, the one with water. He didn't take it; he stared at it.

"This one's water, I want you to take this. It'll help with the pain." she said. She had a blue pill in her hand and she dropped it into Grimmjow's now offered hand. Grimmjow took the water and took a gulp, then threw the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with the rest of the water. He made a face when the taste of the pill was left on his tongue. Nel then handed him the other cup. He looked at it.

"Now what's this one?" he asked, slowly taking it.

"Poison." she said sarcastically. "Just drink it. It'll help you heal. Tea's good for you... Whoops, look, I've gone and told you. Drink it!" she repeated and he grabbed the cup, and sniffed it. Nel took a long gulp from her cup despite that it was hot against her lips. Grimmjow took a sip, and by his reaction it looked like he liked it. He took a big gulp and chugged half of it before saying:

"This is good." he took another sip.

"I hope so, I made it myself." she said and drank more. Grimmjow drank the rest of his drink and placed the cup on the desk next to the bed.

"Hm." he laid down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow. Nel finished her drink and took the cups to the sink and cleaned them, then placed them on a towel on the counter.

"Get some sleep. I'll be back later to check on your wounds. And no spontaneous outbreaks again, please. At least not in my room." she grabbed a blanket on the end of the bed and threw it over him. He fixed it and threw a pillow over his face and said:

"Whatever. Later."

Nel opened the door and closed it behind her, but she could have sworn she heard Grimmjow say, "Thank you," as the door closed. But maybe she was hearing things.


	2. Rattling Chains

Neilel Tu Oderschvank X Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez X Nnoitra Jigura

Chapter 2

When Neliel was down with her shower, she headed back to her room where Grimmjow hopefully still slept healing.

She was worried he had left the room and reopened his wounds in the process, of his escape. The walk was a short one but it seemed to take forever. Taking turns down halls she knew well. Passing doors to rooms of her fallen comrads, and enemy's. When Neliel walked up to Nnoitra's door she couldn't help but stop and look in his open door. The room looked surprisingly, clean. Te bed was round but big white and black sheets made neetly on the bed a couch in the middle of the room under a white rug, a long coffe table rested on its for feet in front of the couch, black candels on the sides. she walked in more looking to a big window streched up tall showing the fake blue sky. A big hole busted in the fake sky exsposed the black sky and a big cresent moon, it looked lonley. no stars at it's side, no real sun to replace it whe the time came. A sigh left her lips before she turned from the window almost triping on a desk, pappers fluttered to the floor.

"Crap!" she muttered and quickly grabing them putting them back in order. At first it never crossed Neliel's mind to look at them till a sentence caught her eye.

'Buitiful bright green hair, fell from my finger's. Her scent rushed off of her hair lifting in my nose.'

Her heart stopped and she picked up the page, he sat down leaning agenst the wall next to the desk.

'Now that she's gone, thing's don't feel the same any more. I feel as if I'v lost the person I Lo-'

"_What the hell do you think you'r doing_!" Nnoitra's voice ripped at her heart, in her ears. The page fell from her hand as her jerked up to the empty door way. Insted of being relived he wasn't there, her chest throbbed. Neliel took the hint in her head and stood up with the last page in her hand and placed it on the desk and left his room letting the door close behind her, only for it to not latch and slowy swing back open.

"You'r just hearing thing's, Neliel." She moved her fingers through her long green hair, letting it fall back down naturly.

Before she knew it Neliel was back in front of her door. Sighing she opened the door half exspeting Grimmjow to throw somthing at her or to be gone. But when her bed came in to viw, she was shoked to see him still there. Sleeping, Her bright lime green sheets wraped around him, her pillows every were on the bed making him seem as comfterble as he could get. She sighed agai with a half laugh.

"You see to be making your self quite at home in here." she said, her voice must have reched him because his eye's jerked open.

"Calm down, It's just me." she laughed walking in the room and closing it behind her. He sighed and flopped from his cest on to his back rubbing his hand on his forhead.

"Great. So it wasn't a dream." he groaned.

"Hey, It's not that bad being alive is it?" Neliel asked grabbing the themometer off of her desk.

"It' is knowing i ost to that damn Shinigami." he growled, his hand fell to his side. Neliel blinked.

"You mean Ichigo?" she asked

"Duh, Who els wo-" Neliel took the moment to shuv the themometer in his mouth knowing he wouldn't have opend it willingly at her request. He coughed at the suden act, "Y-you bitch" he coughed. Neliel laughed

"Yeah, well how els would i have gotten that in your mouth, you woudn't have do it if i asked now would you?" she smiled, he glared

"No." he said. she tapped his nose

"No talking" she said warning him.

"Tch" he glared and looked up at the ceiling. She smiled and they both waited for the themometer to beep. when it did Grimmjow opened his mouth

"Take it out" he ordered. Neliel popped his nose and took it.

"Don't order me around." she said and look at it. "89.6, good it's normal." she said, Grimmjow rubbed his nose

"Isn't it rude to hit the injured?" he growles rubbing his nose.

"Funny," she said fliking the temometer and putting it in a cup of water and disinfectent. "Just a few hours ago, you clamed to be just fine." she glanced down at him. "Am I wrong?" she smiled

"Tch" he looked away. Neliel jerked the blankets off of him, freaking him out "W-what the hell!" his face blushed red.

"Calm down boy, I'm just Looking at you'r wounds." she rolled her eye's and looked down at the pink bandages. "Hm, all that rooling around in my bed must have caused them to bleed a little." she said and looked at the box, "No bandages." she sighed, heading for the door she opened it looking back at Grimmjow. "You stay put I'm getting more bandages. Do you want any thing to drink, or eat?" she offered

"No," she turned to leave "Wait, maybe... Maybe some of that tea, you made yesterday." he hesitated. Neliel didn't look back but she smiled.

"Right away." she sang and left the room.

Making the tea was easy, while the water boiled in the tea pot on the stove, Neliel opened a few cabnets till she found the one with new bandages in it. She grabbed sevrel, more then she needed. As well as more pain killers that Orihime had given her. When the water was hot enough Neliel added 3 tea bag's to the pot and a spoon full of honey. As well as a few more ingredents. She placed the pot on a tray and 3 cups as well as the bandages and medcien. Neliel left the room closing the door behind her with foot. The halls were dark, unused and quite. But one new noise caused Neliel to look down a hall.

"Funny, It sounded like chains." she waited a moment and when the sound didn't happen again, she started again. But, a cresent moon shaped sword wraped around her neck pinning her to the wall. Her grip on the tray tightned, A gasp of shock caused the blade to cut her neck more then it had at the impact.

"Y-you, Bitch!" Nnoitra gasped out of breath as he appered from the dark hall, his long fingers helped him lean agenst the wall.

"N-nnoitra." her eye's widened. He stood up, his long torso made him seem much more taller from the last time she had seen him. Then again the last time she saw him he was laying in the sand covered in his own blood. He pushed off the wall and he headed up to her his long fingers wraped around the hilt of his moon crsent blade. A grin spread across his face, fear slipped in to her as his wrods from when she left him ran through her ears in an echo

_"You bitch, Don't leave me here. You can't leave me here!" he roared pushing against the sand forcing him self to rise up enough to look her in the eye. Grimmjow's limp body slumped at her side, his arm around her shoulder his head hanged low. _

_"Tell me," Neliel said as her gaze moved from the unconcush Grimmjow to Nnoitra, "Why I would do something like that after you tryed to kill me, Grimmjow, and Ichigo?" anger filled her voie as her eye's narrowed at him. Neliel was never the kind of girl to get angrey of things like that but for some reason it REALY bothered her today. His face changed not much, but his anger softened only for a moment before more anger filled it and he bagan yelling at her again._

_"He tried to kill you too!" Nnoitra growled jerking his head at Grimmjow, her eyes went back to him. _

_"At lest he didn't cut my head open with his Zanpakto!" she screamed, shock filled Nnoitra's face, she jerked her head away sorrow filled her as a tear ran down her cheek. "Grimmjow, he saved Ichigo." she said softening her tone. "And if it wern't for that, I wouldn't have gotten my old form back. In fact I want to thank him when he comes to." she said_

_"If it wans't for me you would have never meet Ichigo the way you did." he growled again. Pain filled her chest. _

_"Good bye, Nnoitra." She used her flash step and left him in the sand to die, the last thing she heard him say was_

_"I'm going to kill you Neliel Tu Oderschvank!" His voice screamed in her ears._

"I'm going to kill you Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Nnoitras voice rang in her ears as his grip on his zanpakto tightned and pushed it farther in to her neck. Drawing blood.

"Nnoitra." she gasped, "S-stop!" she pleded. His upper lip moved

"Tch, no fucking way I'd stop! Not after you left me there in the sand to die!" He growled, his grin showing his piano like teeth. Nelile clenched her teeth as the blade pushed farther in her neck. His mouth opend with a grin

"Now, die Neliel Tu Oderschavnk!" His long toung slipped ou tof his mouth and a yellow light began to form twirling as he gatherd up his power for his Cero. Neliel though about swollowing it and shoting it back but insted she lifter he legs off the ground letting her weigh rest of the blade as she kicked him in the gut shoving him back, his grip of the sword did't losen, he took it with him releving her of its cold hold against the wall. She landed on her feet gasping for what air she could get. Nnoitra flew back far hitting his back against the ston wall, her kick wasn't strong enough to break any more bones, but the pain was enough to make him black out. His heavy body hit the ground along with his sword clanging down with him.

"I'm sorry, But you wouldn't stop." her voice trembled. She didn't like hurting the injured or fighting with out a good reason.

Neliel started to walk away to leav him in the hall's. But she hesitated. Her eye's fell back on his lim body. She sighed and walked over to him, bending her knees a resting next to him she placed the tray down next to him.

Neliel left down the hall ith her tray of now two cups and one roll of bandages. Neliel had taken the time to wrap uo and clean Nnoitra's wounds as well as leave a cup of tea.

Grimmjow sat up in the bed looking at her, "What took you so long?" He asked before he saw the cut on her neck. "H-hey! What happend?" he asked worried. Neliel hesitated in answering him.

"It's nothing," she laughed smiling "I wasn't being carefull in the kitchen" she rubbed the back of her head.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Healed Wounds

Neliel Tu Oderschvank X Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez X Nnoitra Jigura

Chapter Three, Healed Wounds...

Neliel hesitated at the door, her hand hovered at the handle. She was nervious, scared even. She didn't wan't to run in to Nnoitra. Then again deep down she wanted to, that's what finaly got her to open the door and step out in to his room; it was dark, cold and he wasn't there. Ever since she had left him in the sand to die she had felt a little bit of regret, ans she felt that ever more so when she left him in the hall.

"He's not here." she mumbled in dissapoinment with a sigh, her shoulder's slumping. Why hadn't he come to his room, when Neliel had gone back to the hall where she had left him and he had been gone. The tea cup she left by his side had been drunk and was left upside down on the ground. "Should have known..."

"Should have known what?" Grimmjow asked, causing her to jump a little. She turned to seem him walk in to the room, his hands in his pockets his face showed no smile. It had been weeks since she had last seen Nnoitra. laying on the ground out cold, and injured. It hand also been plenty of time for Grimmjow to fully heal his wounds.

"O-oh, nothing really. It's good to see your walking around again!" She quickly added with out thinking wiht a wink, "Maybe now we can go on a date." his face burned a slight pink his head jerked away. She laughed nervisuly "I'm only kidding, Grimmjow."

"Y-yeah what ever. Well don't get to flirty, I'm almost done healing. Now hurry up and help me change these bandages" he said rubbing his head

"Alright." she said and started to walk twords him.

_'Why did I say that?'_ she thought

"Well, The sooner you tell me I'm all healed up, the sonner I get to kill Nnoitra and then you." he looked back. "That was our deal, remember?" he said emotionless, she stopped frowning then half started twords the door again.

"Yes, I remember." she said dissapointed and closed the door behind her as they left for her room. The walk took longer then it should have, it was quiet and unconfterble. When they made it in to the room she had Grimmjow sit on her couch as she changed the bandages on his back in more silence.

"Hey." Grimmjow said after a few minutes of awkward silence

"Hm?" she mummbled ans bent down grabbing a glass bottle of wound cleaner.

"I was woundering how... How do you feel about me?" he asked quietly, she almost didn't hear him.

"Grimmjow, I..." she began her heart racing, she looked up seeing his face blushing a slight pink. Nnoitra moved passed her door in a blur. She dropped the glass causing it to shatter.

"Eep!" she shreaked jumping back from the broken glass. Grimmjow jerked up from his spot on the couch,

"H-hey! Are you all right, what were you thinking?" he said franticly grabing t her shoulders, shaking her slightly as she stared out the door woundering if she saw right. "Hey?" Grimmjow asked worried. "HEY!" he shouted shaking her again, her hazel eye's slowly fell on him.

"O-oh, uh. I-i'm sorry I didn't mean to drop it. It was leaking and it slipped from my hand's" she lied as she bent down grabbing pices of the broken glass as she mumbled "Sorry, I'm sorry, Sorry." over and over under her breath her hands shaking. Grimmjow watched her for a moment befor pulling her to her feet when she gasped in pain when a pice of glass cut her hand.

"What's with you?" he asked, she said nothing and stared at the blood that slowly builded in her shaking hand. He sighed and forced her to sit on the couch, he knelt infront of her and grabbed a pair of twesers and picked at the wound.

"Ow!" she yelped when it pinched her

"Sit still, you still have glass in your hand." he ordered picking at the shard of glass in her hand again, dabbing it with a tissue every now and then. Neliel half laughed at his order,

"Funny, I yust to be the one ordering you to sit still so I could fix you up." she said a half grin on her face. He smirked,

"Yeah, looks like the tables have turned." he mumbled as he finaly found the glass in her hand.

"Grimmjow..." she said slowly, "I... I though I saw Nnoitra." she said her voice shaking some. "I just got so scared, I never got that feeling of being scared of him before. I guess it's because he really seems to be out to kill me this time..." She whispered a little bit of fear in her voice. The tweasers stoped picking at the glass. They hesitated then finaly they moved again as he pulled the shard out.

"Got it..." he said wrapping it in a napkin along with the rest of the broken glass. He wiped her wound clean on her hand and ripped part of the bandages to his side and wrapped the wound on her hand. "Done." he said and stood up not looking at her. He began to leave the room she looked up from her bandaged hand.

"Grimmjow...?"

He looked back hand's in his pockets again. "I wan't to show you somthing." he jerked his head to the open door. She blinked a few times before smiling and standing up to trott over to him. They walked out of Huacho mundo in to los noches where it was as allways dark. The moon out and shinning brightly, it's reflection in a pond with "Kai" fish moved along the top of the water, It looked beatiful.

"It's so pretty." she said kneeling down in front of the pond sticking a finger in the water.

"Yeah..." he said standing beside her. A Kai fish swum up to her hand and sucked on her finger, she giggled then stood up siting on the bench next to the pond that lord aizen had put there. Grimmjow sat next to her his hands stayed in his pockets as always. "How's your hand feel?" he asked, she looked down at her hand.

"It feel's fine." she said rubbing her thumb on the cloth over the wound. "I mean it doesn't hurt or anything."

"That's good." He rested his arm on the back of the bench staring at the black sky glowing sky. She looked back down at her hands leaning forword her elbows resting on her knees.

"Your wounds..." she began, he looked down at her. "Your wounds are all, healed up."

"That so?" he asked looking back at the sky, he smirked then stood up. "Well, by the looks and feel of it it's getting cold out." he faced her "So let's go back in side." She blinked a few times and looked at her arm, she hadn't relized she was shivering.

"Allright." she stood and followed him back in to Huacho Mundo. As she followed him inside she noticed he had 'Panthera' on his pant waist, his hand rested on the hilt. and every now and then his thumb would push on the hilt it as if he was about to draw it. This made her nervous, they turned down a new hall one that must have lead to his room.

"Grimmjow, about what you asked back in my room." she started her chest tingaling. "I wanted to tell you that I-" he stopped and looked back at her,

"Don't." he said coldly, she stopped. "Don't answer that question." he said turning around to fully face her.

"Why not?" she asked as she frowned.

"Because I'm going to kill you now." he grinned widily as he drew out his sword. Every part of her froze as fear slipped in, from the chest it flowed to her toes. Then finaly her hand began to throb where it had been cut. His grin grew showing the blood lust in his eye's like it had when he fought with Ichigo, and sh eknew he ment it.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. More Blood

Neliel Tu Oderschvank X Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez X Nnoitra Jigura

Chapter 4

More Blood...

She hesitated, "G-grimmjow, what are you?"

"It was our deal, remember?" he smirked walking closer to her his blade swinging in his free hand. She took a few steps back from him. This move made his grin grow. She immediately regretted her agreement with him, at the time she wasn't thinking she just didn't want to be alone. Grimmjow was the only person she knew of that was alive besides Nnoitra, and they weren't on the best of terms even more now. "You said when my wounds heal I get to kill you."

"Grimmjow I didn't think you woul-"

"Would actually go through what I said? Just because we got close blah blah blah~" he moved his hands in a circle rolling his eyes. "No, When I want something I do what ever I can to get it. You dead is one of them." he smirked "Well. It's about time I pulled through what i said now isn't it?" He lundged at her his zanpakto in hand the blade's point aiming right for her. She quickly used shunpo to dodge it. The blade cut the side of her cheek, she landed on a knee and hand. Her eye's still wide with shock, she didn't want to fight the only 'family' she had left. Neliel considered most of the fellow espadas as family. They all had that one creator, Aizen-sama. In a way he was like a father to them all despite his harsh treatment to them all. She stood her legs shaking under her. Grimmjow turned to face her, he lifted the tip of 'Panthera' to his face where he stared at the small amount of blood running down it's sharp edges. He looked back at her swinging the blade down, droplets of blood hit the floor, that noise rang in her ear his lips moved but she heard nothing.

"ad- It's time for you to die Neliel. And do keep this in mind, I don't mind a fight." he twirled the blade in his hand before jumping at her again. She quickly pushed on the ground with her hand moving her body in the air she landed on her feet behind him. He swung his sword at her she simply jumped back dodging each attack, then her back hit the cold wall. Her stomach felt warm, at first she wondered why then she noticed pain began to pick at her skin getting much more painful as he twisted his blade.

"You should really watch where your going and what you say, you never know when you'll get backed up in to a corner." he smirked, pulling his blade out he replaced it with his hand stabbing it deep in her body. she shrieked in pain, tears wield in her eye's, he laughed his head back.

"Ah, The sound of your screams really excites me Neliel!" he said with that lust full grin, she gripped on to his arm using all her might she jerked his hand out of her wound kicking him at the same time he stumbled back, she took that moment to turn and run down the hall. only she couldn't run, her legs were shaking to bad. Just as she finally was able to start a run Grimmjow grabbed a hold of her green hair jerking her back.

When her beck hit the wall again he jabbed his Zanpakto back in her wound. That same lust-full girn spread across his face only grew wider as her screams grew. She tried to fight back but every part of her was stiff.

"Good Bye Neliel Tu Oderschvank." he placed his hand to her face, it grew warm and began to glow before she realized he was going to shoot he with his cero. Usually she could swallow it and use her double Cero on him, but not at this distance. Not so close.

Then he was gone, out of her sight with a loud grunt. A moon crescent Zanpakto had slammed in to Grimmjows side pushing him off of her. He body felt more heavy and she slumped against the wall. Nnoitra walked in to her vision, which was slowly being swallowed by the black tunnels around her eye's. He didn't look at her,

"Nnoitra, how are you still alive?" Grimmjow growled, "I saw that shinigami kill you!"

"Theh, Like such a weakling could kill me." He glared, he glanced at Neliel and looked back at Grimmjow. "Causing problems for the goat I see."

"Why would that bother you, You want her dead just as much as I do. A woman higher ranked then a man? It's disgusting." his upper lip perked.

"I do agree with you, it's revolting to have a woman higher ranked..." he looked back at her. "Rank shouldn't matter any more, At lest not to you. Your the weakest Espada now, Grimmjow." he smirked. "And now that Lord Aizen is no longer here, I can do what I want with you." he flipped the moon crescent shaped zanpakto over his shoulder. Grimmjow clenched his jaw as anger quickly filled him.

"Nnoitra." he hissed obviously pissed. "I'm giving you a chance to walk away." he said threw clenched teeth his hand turning white from clenching the hilt of his zanpakto so hard. Nnoitra laughed,

"Your giving me a chance?" he smirked "Have you forgotten who almost killed you?" he raised an eyebrow shifting his weight to his other leg. Pain in Neliel's chest grew, small needles pricked at her throat. She tried to swallow it back the urge to throw up.

"And have you for gotten who left you out in Los Noches to die?" Grimmjow jerked his sword at Neliel, who couldn't hold back the feeling of throwing up. And she did, but it wasn't food, it was all blood. She coughed on it choking as she hovered over it, one hand on her wound the other holding her up. Her arm's were shacking.

'I fell so weak...' she taught to her self. Usually when those two got in fights she would be the one to break it up. Or even Tia, who was still missing in the human world, or some where in Los Noches. She groaned in pain and sorrow, till a warm hand was placed on her cheek. She looked up. Nnoitra was knelt on one knee in front of her. She froze. Not at the sight of him being so close to her, but the fact that he looked sad. His piano like teeth were hiden under his lips. His eye patch was gone, so she could see right through his left eye.

"N-Nnoi-" she started but he stood up and turned back to Grimmjow, nothing but rage was radiating off of him through his heavily spiritual presser. It began heavy and grew heavier still. Pulling her body closer to the ground. Grimmjow looked nervous scared even. Nnoitra took a step towards him, Grimmjow quickly took that step back away from him. Nnoitra surprised tehm both and turned back to Neliel stabbing the end of his Zanpakto in the ground, he knelt down by her again and moved a arm behind her and lifted her up, his other arm moved quickly under her legs lifting her off the ground. she grimced in pain, he grabbed his zanpakto with his hand that was under her legs and gave Grimmjow one last glare before taking off down the hall. With Neliel in his arms.

And she blacked out.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR...


	5. Return Of The Shark

Jaakuna Okami No here! I updated the chapter, when some one brought it to my attention that i made Nnoitra to soft I reread my chapter and realized she was right. So i edited it quite a bit, making it longer as well :) I'm still sorry for not updating in a while, there are a lot of crazy things going on at home. Thing's like, tests, finding a new job. being sick and having to help my brother pack to leave for boot camp for the air force. which he left for on the 30th last month. I now have free time and hope to finish this fanfic. PLEASE leave a review! I love hearing what you have to say as long as it's nice TTwTT .. Anyway enough blabbing here's the next chapter of 'A New Beginning!'

Disclamer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters being used in this fan fiction.

Chapter Five

Return of the Shark.

Nnoita froze in the dark hallway, as the body in his arms went limp. Her heavy head rested upon his chest the trembling that had gone through out her body had stopped, as well as the small almost un-noticeable whimpers of pain as he moved quickly were unheard as he looked down at the now unconscious former third Espada Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

"N-Neliel?" He asked softly shifting her in his arms to get a look at her face. It was unbelievably pale. Her usual bright hazel eyes were closed shut her lips parted only slightly. Holding his breath he pressed his ear to her chest listening for a heart beat or the sound of her breath. He couldn't hear either of them at first. Panicking he quickly and carfully placed her down on the ground, resting her torso and head in his arms.

"O-oi, Neliel! Hey, wake up!" he shook the green haird woman slightly, with no responce he became worried that she was really dead a hand quickly moved over her mouth and nose. Feeling a small and faint warm breez on the palm of his hand told him she was still alive. But for how long? Had he been to late to save her? Was she even fighting to stay alive?

"Nel?" his voice shock along with his hands on her body. "Neliel!" he shouted anger building in his chest. Not directed at her, but at the one who had done this to her, and the one that wasn't there in time to keep it from happening... Grimmjow and him self. He clenched his jaw in pure, as pure hate-read; hate-read that was and is far worse then what he had felt for Neliel years back. It was now building up at Grimmjow. Nnoitra stood up, his fists clenched at his sides, he left Neliel laying on the could ground as his fists flew at the wall.

"I should have killed him!" he roared.

"What are you shouting for Nnoitra?" A faint voice hissed in the darkness of the empty hall infront of him. His head jerked in the derection of the voice, his big hand moving quickly to his Zanpakto, he was ready to kill who ever they were if it was necessary or not, threat or not. But when Tia walked in to his view from out of the shadows, a glare on her face as well as a glare on his he chuckled softly. His hatred still strong inside of him, only now he found it humoris that just when he was in need of help had it arrived.. His lips were about to break out in a grin, the same weird grin Grimmjow alwasy made when he was pissed yet still happy about somehting, with the fact that she might beable to help him was quickly gone from his mind.

Not only did the thought of Grimmjow piss him off and fill him with more anger, but so did him remembering how much Tia hated Neliel. He moved protectivly at Neliel's side again as he quickly picked her up, resting her limp body in one arm, her head restign against his chest as his other hand still held his Zanpakto.

"Tia." he repeaded through clenched teeth, as the tan tall fenimen body moved closer her arms folded over her large chest. Her green eyes looked at him with a slight glare, or were they fixated on Neliel? His grip on her tightned pulling her closer to his body. "What do you want Tia?" He hissed.

"To help." she said simply her arms droping to her side.

"To, what?" He looked at her completly confused.

"H-E-L-P, looks like it's needed." she said as she moved closer, causing Nnoitra to move back pointing his moon shaped sword at the blond. She huffed rolling her yellow eyes at him folding her arms over her chest again.

"Why would you help her? I though you hated her."

"I do." she said now glaring at Neliel.

"Eh? Then, why are you wanting to help her?" he asked more confused then ever.

"No, I don't want to help her. Actually I'd rather see her dead." she said simply her eyes falling back on him as her hand slipped down to her waist, a little too close to the handle of her zanpakto. He gripped her tighter a small animal like growl rumbiling in his chest.

"Just being in the same room as her is painfull." she growled. When confusion was back on Nnoitras face she sighed a hand moving to the ziper on her shirt, unzipping it she revealed her numbered tattoo on her chest her espada number

'3'

"Have you forgetten I'm her replacement, We have the same number. When ever she's in that form, I feel it and it burns my tattoo." she hisses zipping her shirt back up. "I'm sure she feels it as well. It's painfull. Grimmjow would know what it feels like since he had the same problem with Luppy." she folded her arms again, anger spiking in Nnoitra at the mention of the sixthed espada. "The moment Grimmjow got his number back both him and Luppy were in pain.. There can't be two of the same number. And like Grimmjow and Luppy, We feel the same kind of pain. Plus I'm the better third espada, I wasn't the one that got defeated by a lowly eigth espada and the pinked haired Szayel Aporro; and there for I have no reason to want for her to live. I'd rather let her die then ruin the name of the third espada." she said simply.

Nnoitra looked absolutly pissed, his grip on Neliel tighnted enough to leave fingerprints on her paleing arm in the from of bruises.

Nnoitra decided not to snap Tia's head off for even mentioning Grimmjow not once, but twice; instead he began to walk over to her, stopping just short infornt of her. Stabbing his blades end in the cement easily, he grabbed the colllar of her shirt; Jerking her body close to his, making their faces just inches away. He held back his smirk as she showed a slight sign of fear and shock in those blue eye's of hers. "Aizen-sama is gone. The Shinigami's took him and have imprisioned him. I don't think numbers should no longer matter." he said in a firm voice. "You can still hater her, but don't ever say you want her dead. If it wasn't for her being deranked, You woulnd't be here. You'd still be some sad pathetic low ranked hollow. So If you don't help her I'll rip your lungs out through your throat." the growl in his chest slipped out the more he spoke, his anger rising when she only smirked. She didn't look at all like what he said even fased to her. The look in her blue eye's told him that she was not at all worried.

The smile faded from her face as she spoke in a soft tone,

"I thought you hated her..."

Nnoitra dropped his hold on her shirt. Not only realising that threatening her wouldn't help his situation nor would it help Neliel, that he was trying har to convince Tia to help Neliel. The woman he hated for so long... Wait, was it really hate that he felt twords her? Or was it jealosy, or... Something else. He looked down at the green haired former third espada, who was growing paler and lighter still, and dying.. In his arms.

"I though you hated her." she repeadted when the tall brute remained scilent.

"I do!" he finally hissed, he then realised what he'd said and was glad Neleil wasn't awake to hear it. But why was he glad she wasn't awake to have herd that? 'It would have hurt her feelings.' He thought. A few months ago, he would have said he hated her with out hesitation or regret... But now he wasn't really sure anymore. At first he hated her, for one being stronger then him and the other for him not being able to surpass her. But he had been taken away by her looks countless times causing him to hesitate in killing her way back before Tia was even around. Back when he had Szayel's help, he could have esily killed her. His original plan was to cut her head off, yet in the end he amed for her mask. Knowing it would take most of the blow before finally hitting her head. In a way saving her life.. Like the many times she had saved his, every time he had woken up to her in his view. Only the last two times he woke up from his healed wounds had she not been there. Making him releaise how much he really enjoyed having her by his side.

"Do you really hate her?" she asked, the usually bitterness in her voice gone; it was much softer then usual. and so was his voice when he spoke.

"No.."

Tia said nothing for what seemed like a long time, before he felt her warm hand on his wrist pulling him down the halls. He didn't pull away he could only stare at the back of her blond head as she lead him to the infermary.

End of chapter Five


	6. Anger Management

To my readers, I do **apologize greatly** for not having updated in so long!  
>I've been really busy with the new job and school starting up again.<br>Being a senior means more homework, and since I'm taking extra collage courses so the homework is really piling up.  
>Not only that but my parents think I'm on the internet too much so now I'm no longer allowed on the internet..<br>Today was special and I was able to update.

I do hope to update again this weekend when I am going to a friends..  
>Please review! It really helps me update faster and makes me happy to know that I have readers!<p>

QwQ

_**Love**_- _Jaakuna Okami No_

_PS, if this chapter doesn't make since or confuses you some how. PLEASE tell me so i can fix it as soon as possible ;w; _

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New Beginning<strong>_

**Chapter Five**

**Anger managment..**

failed class?

Nnoitra continued to clench his jaw repeatedly, anger fluctuating through out his body. His anger was not directed at Neliel, nor was it directed at Tia.. But at the sixth espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Every part of him wanted that espada **dead, **he had regretted it deeply when he walked away from the possible **end **of that espada earlier when he had taken Neliel.

For a long while Neliel didn't wake up or show any signs of waking up giving Nnoitra though that she was a lost cause. That it was to late for Tia to do anything. But soon the walk to her room wasn't as torturous, Neliel had woken **once**, the words she had said were enough to make him hesitate in his further actions.

_'Don't.. kill, t-that's what.. M-monsters do.. And I, dislike..Monsters...' _

Her words echoed in his head ringing loudly and making his anger and irritation grow.

Every part of his body urged him to to kill for having hurt Neliel **this, **Even Tia was beginning to think that she might not make it. The wound in her stomach looked soo deep and big that it seemed impossible to sew it up. badly. yet.. A part of him didn't want him to..

Was it because of what Neliel had said to him?

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him!" Nnoitra spat out that phrase repeatedly, pacing back and forth in-front of the door that had remained closed for over four hours now.

Soon he stopped saying it and clenched his fist, he knew that if the green haired woman heard him, that it would some how upset her.

Not only that, but if he did kill Grimmjow. It would upset Neliel.. After all, she had spent all that time healing him.

Maybe she did it because she didn't want to be alone, but that didn't seem likely.  
>Neliel still had the two lower ranked arancars at her sides. As well as the weird worm hollow. Then again it might be a possibility since the two had yet to find their master. They had and still were searching for her in her child form in the deserts of Los Noches.<p>

The other possible reason was because..Maybe.. Neliel had done it because she, like, him?

He stiffened hearing the words in his head and growled lowly.

The possibility of Neliel liking Grimmjow made his chest puffed up with anger before he finally released his built up anger with the palm of his hand and a quick strike to the wall beside him. The impact was hard enough to it to shake and crack under the weigh of his hand.

If she did like him, then why had he lead her on like that?

Nnoitra had followed them many times, manly hoping for another chance at kill them both. But soon giving up on it and just simply watching their every move.

"That damn low life Espada." He hissed. "Giving her falls hope." he growled balling his hand up in to a fist, cement crumbling from the wall as his fist pulled away from it.

Nnoitra had see then two..From the moment Neleil froze up at seeing Nnoitra pass by the door and droped the bottle making the glass cut her hand. How Grimmjow had been careful not to hurt her any more then the glass already had. And how gental he hand been wrapping it up.

Nnoitra had growled lowly, seeing Grimmjow touching his Neliel with such kindness; had been enough to anger him in to leaving the two alone.

Which he later regreated when he went back to where Neliel's room had been to only hear her screaming in pain down the cornador.; and that's when he had found her. Pinned up against the wall with a blade in her gut.

A grin of pure **joy** on Grimmjow's face.

He had never felt so angry at himself or any one eles in his intire life. In that moment he wanted nothing more then to kill Grimmjow. To make his head blood pooding.

His feet stomped heavily on the ground as he picked up speed raising his cresent moon shaped zanpakuto, maybe stomping his feet wasn't such a good idea. Because as if hearing him Grimmjow jerked his head over in time to see teh massive weapon coming right for his neck, it gave him enough time to jerk his zanpakuto out of Neliel and blocked it, his feet skidding on the ground as he was pushed back.

"Nnoitra, Damn you!" Grimmjow hissed loudly. Nnoitra walked closer raising his blad for another attack, onyl to stop when a body hit the floor heavily next to him. He frove the anger slowly slidding off of his face.

_'Did she just __**die**__?'_

He hesitated, fearing that his thoughts were true and that she had died. Only to be ever so slightly releaved to see her chest slowly moving up and down. But it was hard to feel relieaved when there was so much blood ever where.

He was curious as to how she was still alive. Then again she had survived the attack to her head all that time ago. How he had regreated that move when it was done.

_Watching as her body fell to the sand below his feet as Szayel grinned watching as the bodies hit the ground with a low thud and sand blew out from under them._

_Szayel turned his head grinning more as he opened his mouth to speak,_

_"Are you happy now?"_

_'no'_

Nnoitra snapped out of his past, "Are you happy now?" Tia asked again, annoyance in her voice that she had to repeat herself.

Funny.. Before this, Tia wasn't one to talk much. Hell hardly ever.

Nnoitra wasn't quite sure what she meant and she rolled her eyes seeing the questioning look in his eyes.

"She's ok." Tia said softly the door to Neliel's room closing slowly behind her, giving the fith ranked espada enough time to see Neliel laying in the bed.

Uncounsious.

Nnoitra looked back to Tia who was cleaning her brown hands with a rag.

"She's ok." she repeated, her mouth was still covered by her top's collar. She shifted on her feet her eyes looking nerviously or.. Worriedly? to the side. "She's going to be ok, But-"

"But?!"

At the sight of Tai's eye twitching; even just the one time, Nnoitra quickly learned that it was best to be quiet and quickly clamped his mouth shut.

She waited a moment before finally continuing "But there's a problem, She's in a coma."

"How the hell did she get in to a fucking coma? She didn't hit her head did she?" He glared at Tia demanding answers that she proupably didnt know.

She huffed heavily, "I didn't find any sign of head trama, but It could have very well been from just the shock of her wounds..And with the fact that you saved her. Its unlike you after all." Tia folded her arms over her chest, the red staned rag still in her hand. "What were you thinking saving her?"

"...I wasn't." he grumbled looking down at the ground. Tia raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking.. I-" he stopped himself, he was **not** about to show Tia Hanabel his soft side. If he had one. But with his current acctions, he was starting to thin that maybe he did.

'Damn you Neliel Tu Oderschvank.' he hissed to himself shooting daggers at her bedroom door.

"I wasn't saving her."

"Oh?" she said in a curious tone, "Then just **what** were you doing then?"

He growled lowly at her, "I though I had killed Grimmjow back when he was fighting that substatute Shinigami. So when I saw he was still alive. I decided I should finish what I had failed to do."

"Are you going soft?"

Nnoitra growled again stepping closer his chest puffing out and anger on his features, his posture was, in a way, challanging her to say it again.

"I am **not **going soft!" he roared, brows pressing together fists clenched at his sides as he strode closer to Tia.

"Then why didn't you go back and kill him? I know you wanted to, hell I can still see it in your eyes." he said shifting her weight to her other leg.

Nnoitra stayed quiet for a moment looking down at his shoes. Not quite sure how to answer it.

"Is it because of what Neliel said?" she asked somewhat softly.

The brute stiffened jerking his head back up at Tia mouth open to retort only to stop when Grimmjow came in view behind Tia, hand in pocket of his pants, a smirk played out on his lips.

"Heee? She not dead yet? What a pity ain't it?" He said lips pulling back showing his teeth as his hollow mask spread apart from the teeth making the grin that much more annoying.

Oh, there was **no-one** who was going to stop him from killing this man right here right now. He strode forward, he was determined to kill him this time.

"You're dead!"


	7. Realization

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 7**  
>Realization.<p>

"Griiimmmjoowww!" Nnoitra roared fists clenched; the anger rising in him was like no other, Neliel was in a coma because of this douche bag. This low life espada. He; no matter which way you put it, was currently the lowest ranked espada in all of Los Noches.

Yet he managed to gravely wound one of the strongest Espada's here.

_His espada._

"You're **dead**!" he spat.

The blue haired man simply smirked as if finding Nnoitra's anger humorous. As If Nnoitra _hadn't_ kicked his ass repeatedly; and almost _killed_ him the first time Grimmjow had simply _annoyed_ Nnoitra.

"What~?" he asked in a teasing tone. "Did I do something wrong?"

Nnoitra's eye twitched, a vein popping on the side of his head showing that his anger was indeed real. Not just an act; though. Why would he act angry over Neliel energies?

"You're gonna fucking pay for what you did to Nel, you damn bastard!" he snapped moving towards the other espada, Soon he was gripping Grimmjow by the collar of his shirt and raising his fist ready to punch him to a bloody pulp.

"Why are you so worked up?" Grimmjow asked the smirk still on his face, despite a hint of fear hiding in his blue eyes. Grimmjow's words had confused Nnoitra. His fist come to a stop just a hair away from hitting him.

"What?" he growled lowly, "Why wouldn't I be worked up! You almost killed her!" he snapped anger; if possible, rising.

"You wanted her dead not too long ago. Why should her living or dying now bother you?" He questioned. Nnoitra twitched, having not expected _that_ to come up.

He grinned, "Hell you almost did kill her. She has a nice scar to prove it." Grimmjow said, his finger moved along his face right where Neliel's scar was on her head.

Nnoitra's eye's widened, the anger seeming to leave his face in replace of confusion and maybe even hurt. He had almost completely forgotten about the time he had nearly killed her. She was so close to death that her body had to take on the form of a small child in order to heal. When he had wounded her it didn't bother him, but he did notice how it felt _weird_ when she was gone.

No one wanted to challenge him after that. And he easily grew in numbers from his level 8 to his current level 5.

But now that Aizen was gone numbers really didn't matter anymore. There was hardly anyone left to challenge.

His grip on Grimmjow's shirt loosened slightly as he looked away. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. His grin had left his face as he himself became curious as to what the other would do or act now.

Grimmjow's grin grew when Nnoitra let go of him.

Did he actually just hit a soft spot in the brute before him?

His smirk was back. "Or.. Does her life _actually_ matter to you?" He tilted his head to the side. Deciding to test his waters, his blue eyes roaming Nnoitra's ever so changing facile expressions. "Then again you do seem just like the kind of guy who would save the damsel in distress and then heal her, kill her, when fully healed of course. Then kill her. Only when she thinks that there is something between you?" He questioned, his blue eyes dancing dangerously.

"Hmm, actually that sounds like **what I'd do**." He said lips pressing together as he mused.

Grimmjow's words slowly sank into Nnoitra's thick skull. It told him what he had wanted to know. Why he had acted like he cared for her until the moment he tried to kill her. It wasn't because of the deal they might have made it was because this was Grimmjow's way of-

"Maybe this is my way of _getting back at you_." Grimmjow said voice low. "For the **humiliation** you put me through that day with my fight with the damn reaper." His voice growled.

Nnoitra was staring at the wall in-front of him. His grey eye's narrowing and filling with anger.

"That's why.. That's why you harmed her!" He roared turning and facing Grimmjow who looked slightly frightened. "Because of your **humiliation**! Over a fight you **lost**!" he growled his fist finally connecting with Grimmjow's face.

There was a small shriek from Tia, which both boys ignored. They had forgotten she was there. Her hands pressed against her mouth, despite the collar of her shirt already covering it.

Blood dripped from the corner of the 6th Espada's mouth.

"What better way to get back at you then to hurt the one you care about." He said flatly.

"What..? I don't care about her like that!"

"Oh really?" Grimmjow said, his hand gripping Nnoitra's wrist. "If you didn't care about her _in the least bit of way__**.**_ Then **why** the hell didn't you finisher her off way back when you cracked her head open?" He asked tilting his head.

Again Grimmjow's words left Nnoitra frozen.

"You could have easily chopped her head off. You had the chance. But instead you toss her off the side of Los Noches and into Huecho Mundo… Why? If you hate her so much, _why let her live?_"

Nnoitra's eyes lowered as he looked back on that day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aren't you going to finish her off?" Szayel asked yawning, his hand on his hip. <em>

_Nnoitra tossed Neliel's motionless body off the edge of the wall watching as it hit the ground. Sand exploding from under the dead weight and smoking up and consuming her figure for only a moment before clearing._

"_..No." he said._

"_And why the hell not?" He asked pink eye's narrowing. _

_Nnoitra was silent for a moment before he finally answered while turning away, his hand slipping in the pocket of his kimono. "Not worth my time." He said simply. But he knew there was another reason. He simply couldn't find it in himself to do it. _

_When he was about to cut her head clean off he hesitated which lead to a simple cut along her head. It didn't kill her. _

_He though that the reason was simply Aizen would get angry if he killed a fellow Espada. _

_But deep down he knew that that was not the real reason._

"_Let's hope she's dead…" Szayel said sighing then leaving._

* * *

><p>Nnoitra's chest rose, his mind coming back to reality "She's not dead!" he growled anger rising in him again.<p>

"Not yet." Grimmjow said, a frown on his lips. "You know what; I think I'll do this again. But, in a different way this time. I like these reaction's I'm getting." He said laughing. "This time I think I'll rape her, then I'll-"

Nnoitra punched him again, **much **harder this time. Blood spurt from Grimmjow's mouth, as well as a few teeth.

Grimmjow slowly turned back to Nnoitra and spit the blood in Nnoitra's face.

"You fucker! I'll kill you!" he screamed His tongue slipping out of his mouth as Cero quickly began to build. Grimmjow squirmed to get out of the way only he couldn't get lose from Nnoitra's grip.

"NO!" Tia shrieked loudly. Causing both men to freeze and look at her; eye's wide with confusion. Nnoitra even stopped is Cero.

She fidgeted a moment trying to think of something to say. "I-..I will **not** have you two fighting so close to Neliel-san's room!"

Nnoitra glare dropped, he forgot he was so close to Neliel's room. He also forgot Grimmjow was pressed against the wall to Neliel's room. If he had shot his Cero, it might just have hurt her.

He jerked his head back to Grimmjow, his look on his face was gone as well. His blue eye's had yet to leave Tia's face.

He saw the look that he had made when he dropped Neliel to her death on Grimmjow's face at Tia.

Regret.

Nnoitra growled lowly in annoyance and let him go.

"I'm going to go check on Neliel." He growled forcing himself to walk away from Grimmjow.

Before he entered the room Tia grabbed his wrist and handed him the rag she had been holding. "Clean yourself up.. I'll come back in a minute to check on you both." She said in a somewhat soft voice; her yellow eyes seeming to be filled with relief.

"Alright.." he said, watching as she then turned to Grimmjow and smacked him over the back of his head hard enough for the sound to echo. It made him chuckle. Tia then grabbed Grimmjow's ear and jerked him down to her height and down the hall.

Nnoitra's turned back to the door and his expression softened. He hesitated a moment before entering the room quietly.

Softly he shut the door behind himself. He wiped at his face clean of Grimmjow's blood as he walked farther in the room to see Neliel laying there motionless with many bandages around her head arm's, hands and stomach. She wore a long white gown. It looked odd but he assumed Tia must have gotten it from the human world. As well as the weird machine standing next to her bed. It was beeping softly and thin wires moved from it to her chest where small pads were attached.

A small tube was attached to her arm and lead to a bag on a pole.

He had no idea what it was, but guessed it would help her. He couldn't even remember when Tia had gotten them here.

Slowly Nnoitra moved over to the bed. His eye's soft as he looked down at her. He could hardly hear her breathing; her chest barley looked like it was moving up and down.

It made him wonder if she was dead.

His chest pained at the thought of her being gone.

At first he moved quickly, but soon decided against it and then moved slowly, and carefully, his hand over her mouth. He could feel her hot breath slowly hitting his hand.

He sighed heavily relieved to see her still alive, and slowly he moved his hand up to her mask. His finger gently touching her mask where the crack started, and slowly his finger trailed down the crack and onto her skin moving it ever so gently down the pink scar of her face.

Her skin was so warm to the touch; it made him worry if she had a raging fever.

He bit his bottom lip; he placed his hand on her fore head. He chuckled, he didn't know what the right tempter was and why the hell he was so worried. She'd be fine. She had to be.

He sat in the chair at her side, he sighed heavily. Right now he felt worried, concerned, and regret for having not been there sooner... And for having given her that scar.

She had always been nice to him; in her own way at least.

When he fought like a, well... Like a monster and almost killed him-self in the process. She would always wait by his side till he awoke; making sure that he was still alive. When he had asked her why she had stayed and hadn't left him to die, that she simply claimed that Aizen would be angry if she let a fellow Espada die.

Nnoitra never believed her. But found himself thinking differently about her. Again.

And it felt so weird to think and feel _differently _than the hate he had felt for her for so long.

The very hate, that which had almost ended her life.

Nnoitra clenched his jaw and sat down in the chair next to the bed his hand slipping from her cheek and into his lap.

He didn't know what to do. It was slowly making since why he had saved her.

Disappointing enough, it took the words of the man who almost killed her to make him understand the simple fact that he.. That he loved her.

He let his head drop onto the mattress next to her and closed his eyes.

"…I'm sorry Nel." He said softly gripping her hand.

**End Of Chapter Seven.**

* * *

><p>I know it's been a <em><strong>LONG <strong>_time since I last updated and I apologize _**GREATLY**_!  
>There has been a lot going on at school and I've been too busy to have free time and take care of my stories _ I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Though I don't know how soon 'soon' is…<p>

Thanks for all of the reviews! It really helps me write faster ( ` )  
><strong>-Lots of love,<strong>  
><strong>Jaakuna Okami No<strong>


	8. Reasoning's

I will tell you know, I'm giving Tia EMOTIONS YES EMOTIONS(as well as the others), DEAL! I'm changing the way some of the characters act some. If you don't like it then stop reading my fanfic. I don't want to hear you complaints on how I write my fanfic _ really I don't…  
><strong>But<strong> for those who don't mind I very much like and appreciate your support these past few months! I know I've been taking my sweet ass time updating but schools been a real bitch lately _ that and I'm doing small jobs when I can to earn some more money for IKKiCON this year (Yes I'm going xD I will be going at Alucard and Grell as well as Shizuo~ Look for me if you're going too! ) I already bought my platinum pass but you can't go to a con without spending money. Last year, I only went with 40$ in hand and I HORIBLY REGREATED IT.  
>If you're going to a CON AN ANIME CON or a con of any kind you MUST bring a lot of spending money it's like heaven there lol. ANYWAY enough rambling about IKKiCON and time to get on to the fanfic~ ENJOY ME LOVES 3<p>

* * *

><p>A New Beginning<p>

The Next Chapter  
>Reasoning's<p>

If it hadn't been for the hand on Nnoitra's back, gently shaking him awake. He would have slept _much_ longer. He hadn't been sleeping the past few days out of... Worry?

Yeah, it was worry. He was worrying over Neliel. Of the fact that she was so close to a monster like Grimmjow.

He inwardly chuckled finding it amusing; Neliel had often referred Nnoitra as a monster. And now that monster was worried about her and calling someone else the monster.

The hand on his back shook him again gently, "Nnoitra..?" a female's voice said gently.

He groaned in annoyance and slowly sat up. One of his large hands began rubbing at his face and eyes in attempt to fully wake himself up. He stifled a yawn before finally speaking.

"The hell do you want?" he half growled opening his eyes expecting to see Tia. Only his eye's didn't fall on Tia. He got slightly confused and looked behind himself, no one. He then turned around again to face Neliel sitting up in her bed looking at him.

He was so doubt found that he couldn't think of anything to say, He just sat there staring at her. Outh slightly gaped open.

Tia had told him that she was in a coma and would be in it for a while; that her body had been in shock from the wounds, and that it was so bad that Tia and himself was worried that Neliel might not even wake up. Yet here she was, wide awake staring at him with a slightly worried yet tired expression.

This now had him wondering; how long had he been asleep?

For what seemed like a long time, the two simply stared at each other, not saying a word. Just simply sharing looks. Nnoitra would often find himself looking down at her stomach as if checking her bandages for any blood. Each time he checked he found himself pleased when the bandages appeared clean every time.

"Thank you-"

"Huh?" Nnoitra looked up surprised to hear Neliel's voice so soft. He was even more surprised to see the soft but definite blush on her face. Her hazel eyes focused on her hands which were gripping her bed sheets and twisting them.

"Thank you…" She repeated softly. "For having saved me." She said quickly. "I didn't think-.." she stopped, hesitating as if choosing her words carefully before speaking again. "That you would, help me... Any... After how I left you there like that." She said seeming to look sad as she; as well as himself, looked back on that day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't leave me here!" Nnoitra screamed. Despite his scream half demand, Neliel walked away from him. Her back turned to him as she used her Shunpo and left him there. Left him there to die for the first time in all their times together.<em>

* * *

><p>Nnoitra of course had forgotten about that, she had; many times before. She stayed by his side, even after he had done something so stupid that it left him half dead, other times it almost killed him. Yet each time he awoke, Neliel was by his side.<p>

She would have tended to his wounds some, though she would never fess up to it; he could tell she had. Every time.

It had always confused him greatly.

"..You helped me many times, I was simply paying back the favor." He said shifting in his chair. His gaze dropped again.

_Why did that come out sounding cold? _

"R-Right." She said nervously. "But thank you... Really, I don't think words are enough to express my gratitude for what you did." Neliel glanced at him, "I could be dead right now." She said voice crackling slightly as she spoke.

"You're welcome..." he murmured.

Once again there was a long silence between the two before Nnoitra finally broke the silence between the two; asking what had been on his mind since the moment he saw Neliel with Grimmjow over her shoulder.

"Why did you save him? And don't lie to me!" He snapped slightly.

She flinched again, more out of having not expected the question then the fact that he was shouting again.

"I-"she stopped, biting her bottom lip gently, and then letting out a long sigh deciding to answer the question truthfully. "Tia… She had asked me, to take care of him. For her."

"_**What?" **_Nnoitra shouted loudly making her flinch again. "When the hell did she get the time to ask you something like that?! And why the hell would she!?" he said voice rising with anger as he began to stand up.

"She had been watching Grimmjow's fight with Ichigo.. And she had managed to ask me just before you showed up."

* * *

><p>"<em>So, you're Neliel Tu Oderschvank. The former third espada." Tia's voice said softly behind the child version of Neliel. Making her flinch slightly, her mask throbbing painfully. Tears blurred her vision, and slowly, Neliel looked behind her to see Tia standing there.<em>

"_Wh-who are you?" Neliel asked voice shaking as well as her voice._

"_That doesn't matter.. I want you to do something for me." She said softly moving closer and kneeling down._

_Neliel huffed in pain and slightly fear as she tried to back up only to stop as it sent more pain shooting through her mask._

"_You see him." Tia said pointing to Grimmjow, a smirk on his face as he brought up his cat like back leg and bringing it down on Ichigo's black banki. _

_Neliel hesitatingly nodded. _

"_He saved the Shinigami's life did he not?" _

_She nodded again, not sure where this other espada was headed with her words. _

"_I want you to protect him.. For me." _

"_W-why? He's scary! And he's trying to kill Itsigo!" Neliel whimpered. _

"_Please.." Tia said voice begging. _

_Neliel stopped her crying her eyes wide as she looked at the third espada. _

"_It may not seem like it but.. He means a lot to me. He's very kind deep down." She said her eyes soft. "You just have to get to know him first." She let out a soft chuckle. _

"_So will you please? Keep him alive for me if I don't come back." She said, voice begging. _

"_A-Alright." Neliel said._

* * *

><p>"She was in love with him?" Nnoitra asked shocked.<p>

How the hell had that happened? Tia hardly _ever _talked to _anyone_ let alone Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Had this happened without anyone knowing? Did lord Aizen know about this?

Neliel nodded and continued to look at her hands. "She was right though... He does have a soft side." She said looking at Nnoitra then quickly looking away again. "It just... Didn't last all that long with me." She murmured.

"No _shit_ it didn't last long! He almost **killed **you Nel!" he snapped making her flinch again. He stiffened then sighed heavily. Realizing that he was scaring her; he didn't want to be doing that anymore.

He let out a sigh and pulled back, running his long fingers through his black raven like hair.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured.

"It's fine." He grumbled siting back in his chair. "It's not like you knew he was going to do that."

She shifted uncomfortably on her spot on the bed, "A-actually…" she whispered. "I-I knew…"

"WHAT?" he shouted jerking up in his seat.

"I-I, uh W-Well, He..- Um, the only way I could get him to sit still and let me heal him was if I made a bargain with him." She said nervously.

"What kind of **bargain** are we talking about?" he asked eyes narrowing.

She looked at him eyes slightly wide. As if there was something she wanted didn't want to say.

"Neliel..." he said in a stearin voice as if he was a father talking to a young child.

She shifted again then finally spoke, "I told him that if he let me heal him I'd let him kill… Me." She said.

"What kind of idiot makes that kind of deal?" he half groaned and growled sitting down in his chair again. Nnoitra looked up at Neliel to see her face had gone pale. Small drips of sweat were moving down the side over her head.

"H-hey, Are you feeling alright?" he asked nervously standing up again.

"Yes-"

"Bullshit." He snapped placing a hand on her forehead.

She felt hot, like she had a fever.

He then grabbed her wrist with his other hand, checking her pulse. It was something Tia had taught him before Grimmjow had shown up.

"..You're offal grabby." she murmured voice crackling.

He glanced at her, her hazel eyes were closed. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks with those bags under her eyes.

"Shut up and lay down." He grumbled pushing at her forehead gently; without arguing she slipped back down on her bed and Nnoitra covered her up.

"Thank you." She murmured softly and seemed to fall asleep just like that.

He sighed again then stood up, grabbing his zanpakto and turning to leave.

He wanted to have a few words with the other 3rd espada.

The end  
>for now~<p>

* * *

><p>Okami: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm finally having free time! Also I'm sorry that the chapter isn't as long as they usually are (^w^')<br>Grimmjow: Wait a minute… So, Tia's in love with me?  
>Tia: . . . –blushes looking away-<br>Okami: Seems like it Grim kitty~ (づ⌒ W⌒)づ  
>Grimmjow: What did you just call me? (ಠ益ಠ)<br>Okami: Grimm kitty~! （⌒▽⌒）  
>Grimmjow: -eye twitches-<br>Neliel: I think it's cute! （＾Ｏ＾  
>Grimmjow: -wields panthera-<br>Okami: I LOVE YOU GRIMMJOW –hides behind Tia-  
>Tia: You what?<br>Okami: (((;w;))) I was just kidding you guys! -Runs-


End file.
